


What we are

by Colamiilk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I may expand on this, Poetic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do Toxic fusions work? I wonder,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we are

You know that feeling, when your toes are so cold they feel like stone?  
We've been down here so long, too long. that our being is a chilled stone. Frigid water, frozen eyes.

Thats one of the only agreements we can make. But that does not matter, because everything we are is an agreement . Its no longer my skin, its ours, its no longer just my mind, its also her’s. It’s painful for us, and neither I nor her wish to be here. 

A deep breath of salt water, and algae. she whispers to herself,

“I’m not Lapis anymore, were Machalite.” You have forgotten what it’s like to be without Lapis, and as much as you hate her, in intangible abyss you hold her. As Machalite cries we look up towards the surface, the golden light of the sun is green down here. Like us, you think absentminded.

Your anger lost within her grasp, and you realize in time we will go up to the surface. No need to rush things. Lapis was beautiful in a way, you know she’d be a great partner. But you needed her trust you first. You were right the whole time; this fusion was exactly what you needed to win. 

As you hold her in the blanket of Machalite, you decide it’s time. Nuzzling into her hair, the two of you fuse even deeper, no longer 2 voices, only one. 

You are one, You are lapis, and Lapis is you.

We are an experience. a fusion. 

Machalite.


End file.
